


Behind the Mask: Bonus Stuff

by vampnira92



Series: Behind the Mask [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Male Character(s), Bonus Material, Explicit Sexual Content, Extra scenes and plot points, F/M, I swear not every chapter will be a sex scene, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Read the chapter descriptions for rating of that chapter, Ties to a larger work, Triangle Relationship, mfm, mmf, one shots, sibling-like bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampnira92/pseuds/vampnira92
Summary: A collection of additional adventures, scenes, plot points, and one-shots to my story "Behind the Mask." Chapters are in no particular order and most can be read individually as a one-shot. Those with multiple parts will be detailed as such in the notes at the beginning of each chapter. Ratings may range from T to E and will also be included in the note. Enjoy!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka/Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka/Original Female Character
Series: Behind the Mask [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669693
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. It Can't be Helped

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it. I simply borrow them for my own musings and fantasies and do not get paid for their use in said musings or fantasies. –Nira
> 
> Author's Note:  
> Hey, everyone!
> 
> Welcome back for more fun with Yuriko and the gang! I start off this awesome collection of bonus material with a hot and steamy E rated threesome. In fact, it's the throuple's FIRST threesome! Don't ask me when it takes place in relation to the rest of the story because I don't really know. It was just REALLY fun to write so I thought I'd share. If lemons/threesomes aren't your thing, don't worry. You don't have to read it. Again, this is just bonus material. There will be other not-lemon scenes and chapters, but if I'm honest, most of them probably will be because they're a yummy polyamorous throuple and they're fun to write about. So, without further ado, please enjoy the first of many bonus chapters to come and I hope to see you in the next one!
> 
> Much love,  
> Nira

Kakashi had buried his face, unmasked into Yuriko’s neck, taking in her scent unhindered. Her skin was velvet against his, the slightest sheen of sweat glistening in the near darkness of the room lit only by the street light shining in through the window. Her sweet, floral smell was intoxicating and he couldn’t help but give in to the urge to taste her, his tongue reaching out to trace along her neck, eliciting a hum of pleasure from her as her hair stood on end. Even such a simple sound was enough to drive Kakashi wild. His wandering hands became slightly more forceful and aggressive against her soft, supple breast and opposite hip and he pressed himself against her, biting and kissing from her shoulder to her earlobe and everywhere in between, drowning himself in her scent, her softness, her very essence.

Iruka was mesmerized, his eyes taking in every line and curve of her perfect frame, bare and exposed and inviting. His gaze met hers, hungry and needy, and the magnetism pulled him to her, him dying to touch her and her silently begging to be touched. At first, he was hesitant, his trembling fingertips barely caressing her cheek and hip, and his lips quivering as they gently grazed against hers. When Kakashi licked a trail up her neck and she hummed, closing her eyes and submitting to the pleasure, it was enough to dispel Iruka’s self-imposed restraint. His lips overtook hers, more confident and assertive. The fingertips at her hip gripped onto her, and the hand at her cheek reached around to the back of her neck, grabbed a fistful of silken hair, and tugged to expose more of her neck and shoulder to Kakashi and pull her deeper into the kiss, his tongue wrestling with and caressing hers in her mouth.

When Iruka pulled away slightly, breaking the kiss and staring deep into her misty violet eyes, Yuriko’s breath was heavy and sultry as it escaped past her barely parted, kiss-swollen lips. Her mind was in a daze, unable to focus on anything as her senses overwhelmed her. Strong, rugged, loving masculine hands roamed over her soft, pale flesh, pawing and caressing every inch of her. With each passing sweep, a trail of embers was left smoldering under the surface, igniting the fires of passion and desire within her, accelerating her into a lust-filled haze where all thought and rationality floated away like smoke on the wind, and she reveled in the strange, terrifying, wonderful sensations.

Yuriko’s arm reached up and back, her hand playing in Kakashi’s hair and caressing his stubble-dotted cheek as he continued his ministrations at her neck and breast, pinching and pulling on her nipple and massaging the supple mound. Meanwhile, Iruka began his slow, deliberate descent from her lips to her shoulder opposite Kakashi, and then further down to her other breast. As his lips wrapped around her pert nipple, it elicited a quick inhale and moan as Yuriko bit her lip, pushing her hips back into Kakashi, feeling his stiffened length twitch against her rear end, and her chest forward into Iruka, urging him to continue as she ran her fingers through his silken hair free of its hair tie.

Iruka was skilled with his mouth, his tongue flicking her nipple and making it almost painfully erect as his sucking acted as a massage, kneading the flesh and encouraging blood flow to the area to stimulate it even more. Soon Yuriko was squirming, the scent of her arousal rising to meet Iruka’s nose as her hips wiggled impatiently into Kakashi’s. Kakashi moaned, sinking his teeth into Yuriko’s shoulder where it met her neck. The animalistic groaning yelp that escaped Yuriko’s throat and the new wave of her scent pulled a matching bestial growl from Iruka, his eyes hardening as he glanced up to view her expression before nipping his way along her ribs, his hands gripping her hips firmly.

He kissed and nibbled along her pelvis, moving to come face-to-face with her sex-- the source of the irresistible scent-- and at the sight of the slick juices dripping along her thigh, Iruka lost it remembering the last time he had his face between her legs. His length was painfully hard, but at that moment, nothing mattered except his need to taste her and drown himself in her arousal once again. Iruka lapped up the juices from her thighs, savoring her flavor before his mouth encompassed the entirety of her nether regions.

Yuriko’s eyes widened before they rolled to the back of her head and she felt a rush sweep through her along with a hearty moan as her body collapsed into Kakashi’s with the first of several orgasms that she knew she was going to have. Iruka couldn’t help but to grip her hips tighter and moan, as well as Yuriko’s juices flooded into his mouth. She was sweet like milk and honey and he licked it up greedily, tonguing from the back to the hooded bundle of nerves and everywhere in between, and humming in pure delight of her flavor and the knowledge that he was the cause of her eruption of lustful desire, eliciting more and more of her arousal to flow into his awaiting mouth. Yuriko’s toes curled and body stiffened as wave after wave of intense pleasure rolled through her and she clung to Kakashi for support, wailing like a banshee and pulling him in to kiss her as if the air he provided would keep her grounded.

Kakashi wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, holding her steady as Iruka pleasured her, and he basked in the wild, unkempt, sloppy way that she demanded his lips on hers. It was such a stark contrast to her usual collected and analytic demeanor, and it was so undeniably sexy that he wanted to experience more of it. Yuriko’s mind had gone blank. The overwhelming sensations, the immeasurable bliss, the animalism that she wasn’t aware had been hidden within her-- it was all too much for her to comprehend, so she let go and just allowed herself to be in the moment, reacting solely on instinct in whatever way it presented itself.

Iruka pried himself away from Yuriko’s core and slowly stood, marveling at the sheen of sweat over her body. Yuriko and Kakashi also pulled away from each other, Yuriko staring at Iruka with hungry eyes and panting breaths as he stared back, a smug and satisfied grin across his face that was still covered in Yuriko’s wetness. Kakashi bit Yuriko’s shoulder again, pulling her hips back to meet his own and she yelped and whined, arching her back and pressing her hips back into his, her eyelids fluttering and mouth hanging open. Iruka stepped forward, grabbing Yuriko forcefully yet gently by the face and pulling her into a deep, sloppy kiss, allowing her to taste herself thick on his tongue and she hummed, taking it all in. When Kakashi let go of her shoulder, Iruka also pulled away and watched as Kakashi reverently bent her over at the waist, his eyes locked with Yuriko’s the whole time.

Her eyes were sultry and a fire blazed in them with the untamed intelligence of a lioness, submitting to the most dominant males with the knowledge that she could easily fight back if she so chose to. Iruka knew without a doubt that he was privileged to be in this most primal, intimate act with her. A strong, independent woman such as herself would only give herself to those she deemed worthy, and he felt honored to be one of her chosen.

Yuriko’s attention was stolen when she felt Kakashi’s long, hard shaft rubbing firmly along her still dripping nether regions, coating it in her slick fluids. She turned to look back at him, giving him the same sensuous, dangerous inviting look that she’d given Iruka, and Kakashi kissed, licked and nibbled between her shoulder blades in understanding. As he slowly sheathed himself in her warm, tight pussy, Yuriko’s eyes widened and she drawled out a breathy “oh” before biting her lip and turning back to Iruka. His length twitched at the sight of her bent over and her sumptuous breasts hanging freely, and the expressions contorting her face were absolutely divine as Kakashi gradually began to move within her.

Yuriko hungrily licked her lips, noticing Iruka’s arousal and beckoned him closer. When he was within reach, Yuriko could smell him in all his manly muskiness and she could see the precum leaking from his tip. She licked the lubricious, sticky liquid and was pleasantly surprised that it didn’t have much of a taste at all, and the simple act made Iruka gasp and blush as his cock twitched again. She then began to lick along the sides of his shaft, taking the tip into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Iruka moaned, his hips acting of their own volition and slowly rocking into her, pushing his length deeper and deeper into her warm, wet, inviting mouth.

Kakashi had slowly picked up speed and power as he thrust himself into Yuriko’s hot, tight hole, and as his thrusts got deeper and stronger, Yuriko’s moans got more and more frequent and her oral ministrations on Iruka’s shaft grew more and more enthusiastic, and Iruka’s restraint weakened as he succumbed to his wanton desires, thrusting his hips into her mouth in time with her bobbing and sucking. Kakashi gripped her hips roughly, pulling her onto him, and the growls and grunts that escaped his throat urged Yuriko to push her hips back in time with his thrusts, increasing her own pleasure. The sounds that he was making were infectious. His pleasure goaded Yuriko’s, and she wanted to pull the same kinds of sounds and reactions from Iruka, so she did her best to please him, and Iruka’s bliss was intensified by Yuriko’s eagerness to please him and his own guttural growling and groaning then intensified Yuriko’s pleasure once more, prompting her to be just as eager to please Kakashi. It was an ever-intensifying chain of arousal and primal instinct with Yuriko as the catalyst, but both men knew that at that rate, they'd soon be finished when they'd only just begun.

Reluctantly, Kakashi pulled out and got on his knees, caressing Yuriko's firm rear end and thighs. Surprised and disappointed by the sudden absence, Yuriko turned to look back at him, questioning why he'd stopped. It was his turn to taste her, he decided. He had a reputation to uphold in that he always made his partner finish at least a few times before he did. He'd felt that she was close by the way her inner walls tightened around him before he pulled out, so it wouldn't take much to get her back up to it, he thought. When Yuriko felt two of Kakashi's fingers slide into her, she let out a hearty moan of delight and turned back to Iruka to continue what she was doing but her eyes widened and body tensed when she felt Kakashi's tongue at the tight ring of muscles of her ass.

“Not there! It's dirty!” she protested, her face going entirely beet red in embarrassment as she reeled her head back around to look at him again.

“It's not any dirtier than it is here,” he responded nonchalantly, scissoring his fingers inside of her and creating a very lewd squelching sound with each movement.

Yuriko's mind fogged up again as he continued to caress her inner walls and Iruka couldn't help the grin that spread across his lips at Kakashi's smooth talking and Yuriko's reactions. As quickly as her rationality had returned to protest, it was just as swiftly gone in lieu of her bestial desire once again. Iruka pulled her hair to the side drawing her attention back to him temporarily.

“Just enjoy yourself, Yuriko. You know we'd never do anything to hurt you, right?” he cooed as he got down on his knees to meet her at eye level and gazed into her eyes, tenderly caressing her cheek.

The biting of her lip, the stifled whine that morphed into a breathy, open-mouthed moan and furrowed brow as Kakashi stroked her g-spot and continued with his oral services, along with her adjusting her hips to feel him better and bracing herself with Iruka’s shoulders was enough of an affirmative answer for the two. Iruka smiled and caressed her cheek again, tracing his hand along her jaw to her hair and pressing his lips to hers. The nails digging into his taut muscles and Yuriko's groans of pleasure into his mouth kept Iruka excited as he waited patiently to sheath his throbbing erection into his lover.

Yuriko felt her lower stomach tightening as Kakashi demonstrated his sexual prowess and she inched closer and closer to orgasm, her breath leaving her in heavy pants. The closer she got, the tighter her grip became on Iruka's shoulders and soon her panting turned to growling and whining and snarling. She bared her teeth, the need to bite something as her pleasure intensified growing with the ever-tightening coil within her. Iruka could see her inner animal begging for a release and offered himself to her, exposing his neck. Kakashi's fingers thrust into Yuriko's dripping hole fast and hard and he moaned as he felt her walls tightening around them in need, her trembling legs almost ready to give out.

“That's it, Yuriko,” Kakashi purred and nibbled on her ass. “Cum for me.”

As if on cue, Yuriko clamped her jaw down on Iruka's neck where it met his shoulder and her nails pierced his skin. She stifled a drawn-out scream as she came, her knees buckling into each other causing her to collapse to the ground, and Iruka clenched his jaw and fists, a guttural growl rumbling through his chest before melting into a slight whimper at the pain of her jaw latched onto him. Instantly Yuriko released him, her hand tenderly holding his cheek and gingerly kissed around where she'd bitten him before trailing them along his neck, traced his jawline, and to his lips in apology. She was sure that he’d have a very noticeable and tender bruise there. He kissed back, reassuring her that he was okay without saying a word before he gently goaded her into turning around to face the one to provide her with such an earth-shaking orgasm.

Kakashi marveled at the volume of Yuriko's fluids covering his hand and couldn't help the self-satisfied grin that spread across his face. When he saw that she was watching him, he locked eyes with her and made a show of licking his hand clean, moaning in erotic delight as he did. This-- everything about this scene-- was more erotic, more intimate, more sexual, more satisfying than any naughty book he'd ever read, regardless of how well written it was.

“You taste amazing, Yuriko,” Kakashi grinned and Yuriko's violet eyes were seductive as she crawled toward him, her back arched like a tiger on the prowl.

Iruka watched, mesmerized by the full, round, supple ass swaying in front of him, his cock twitching in excitement and leaking pre-cum. When she'd gotten to Kakashi, she greedily kissed him, her tongue wrestling with his and enjoying her own flavor before she gently pushed him backward until he was comfortably supported on his elbows and forearms. Her eyes were locked with his as she began her slow, deliberate trail of kisses and nibbles and licking down his perfectly sculpted and beautifully scarred chest to his equally irresistible abs before coming to the prize between his legs that was standing at full attention.

As she took him into her mouth, her backside and arousal swollen labia taunted Iruka, laid completely exposed and begging for his attention. Kakashi moaned, watching his lover watching him as she tended to his erection with enthusiasm and unadulterated joy. The spectacle of her plump lips wrapped around him, the lewd slurping sounds, and her own carnal groaning were enough to drive any man wild with desire. For now, though, he'd simply relax and enjoy himself.

Meanwhile, Iruka was struggling to hold himself together. Her femininity was right there in front of him, teasing and so inviting, but it wasn't until she paused in pleasing Kakashi to look back at him with a challenging grin and rolled her hips, inviting him to enter her that he finally gave in to his own lustful urges. He smacked her cheek, eliciting an excited yip and playful giggle from her before she returned to teasing Kakashi, arching her back to provide Iruka with a better angle to enter her from. Iruka slid himself into Yuriko's welcoming womanhood with ease from how wet she was and as she groaned at the desirable intrusion, he growled and had to pause inside of her. She felt so good wrapped around him that just entering her almost made him cum.

“Oh my god,” he panted, gripping her pelvis hard. “You're so fucking tight.”

She moaned, shimmying her hips slightly and taking Kakashi's full length into her mouth, her tongue licking along the underside of him and pulling a euphoric groan from him, goading her on. She pushed her hips back into Iruka, silently begging him to keep going as she slowly withdrew herself from Kakashi’s shaft. Iruka pulled himself together, mustering everything within him not to finish yet as he did as his love demanded, slowly undulating his hips into hers. Yuriko sighed in approval, feeling him inside of her and seeing Kakashi’s jaw drop and mouth a breathless “oh my God.”

She closed her eyes, taking her time and savoring the taste of Kakashi’s shaft and the feeling of fullness from Iruka’s endowment within her. She felt whole for the first time since childhood-- like pieces of her life were finally fitting into place with these two men who had changed her entire perception and view on life and humanity in only a few short years. They each treated her with more respect and dignity and love than any other single person since her first love-- more than she’d ever believed she could receive or even deserve. They believed more than even she did sometimes that she was fully capable of taking care of herself and that she didn’t need them for anything, but they were happy to help her, serve her, pamper her, fight for her, all just because it made her smile. They expected absolutely nothing in return, but simply hoped for her love and affection. She knew this all, and the feeling of complete freedom and safety that this knowledge brought was beyond anything she’d ever experienced before. To be here with them in mind, in body, and in spirit was the greatest gift that she was delighted to give to them and honored to receive in turn.

The trio had slowly been building up the tension and suspense. Yuriko could feel the coil in her lower abdomen almost ready to release again and both Iruka's and Kakashi's dicks throbbing within her when Iruka spoke up as he slowed his thrusts to a snail's pace and Yuriko whined in protest.

“Yuriko, I don't know how much longer I can last,” Iruka groaned, his grip on her hips shaky. “You just feel so amazing.”

“I am also reaching my limit. As much as I love your gorgeous lips wrapped around me, I would prefer to end in a more intimate position,” Kakashi added, gently coaxing her to stop what she was doing to look at him.

Yuriko nodded in understanding and Kakashi and Iruka each tore open a condom that Yuriko deftly applied, stroking each of their shafts to keep them hard.

“Be gentle,” she purred to Iruka with a smile, caressing his cheek before she turned to face Kakashi and crawled over him.

She positioned herself over his length and locked eyes with him as she slowly lowered her hips to meet his until he was fully enveloped within her. Kakashi moaned and bit his lip, grabbing hold of her ass and pulling her just that tiny bit further down onto himself. Yuriko's breathy sigh and the needy look in her eyes as she looked back at Iruka made his mind run wild. Was she really asking him to do what he thought she was asking? The angle was perfect and with one orifice already occupied, the answer seemed clear, and yet Iruka still hesitated.

“Are you sure?”

“I trust you,” she smiled as she placed her hands over Kakashi's on her rump, spreading her cheeks wider.

Without needing another invitation, Iruka slowly pushed himself into the tight ring of muscles and Yuriko's eyes widened and she clenched her teeth together as her body tensed up. She withdrew her hands and pressed them against the floor, holding the weight of her upper body over Kakashi’s chest. Iruka had only just gotten the tip in but she was already so painfully tight that to continue would have hurt both of them so he paused, allowing her to adjust to the new intrusion. 

“Relax,” Kakashi cooed into Yuriko's ear before kissing her cheek. “It will hurt both of you if you tense up like that.”

Kakashi moved his hips just enough for Yuriko to feel the change in pressure within her, giving her a pleasurable sensation to focus on. It worked to relax her and as Iruka gradually continued to inch his length into her, both he and Yuriko expelled a lustful groan. The pain had subsided into pleasure and Yuriko could feel the pressure of both of them inside of her at the same time.

Kakashi was at Yuriko's ear once again, praising her. “Good girl. It feels much better now, doesn't it?”

Yuriko purred, basking in his praise and thoroughly enraptured by the feeling of being full of and surrounded by the men that she loved. All words and verbal communication had left her and she found she could only express herself in sounds of approval and body language as her usual rationality was lost elsewhere. Where, she did not know, nor did she care. All she needed was to feel. She could feel the sweat between their bodies and rolling along her curved spine, the day-old stubble on Kakashi's usually clean-shaven chin and cheeks rough against the tender skin of her own cheek, the heat emanating from Iruka behind her and Kakashi below her, Iruka's trembling fingertips reverently caressing her back, their love and lust charging the air in the room until they could practically taste it. She felt everything and it was pure divinity.

“We're going to move now. Are you okay with that?” Kakashi inquired and Yuriko nodded with a dreamy smile and a lofty “uh huh” before lowering herself to lie on Kakashi's chest, completely content with the world.

As Iruka withdrew his hips, Kakashi pressed his to meet Yuriko's, and as Kakashi withdrew, Iruka plunged himself back into her. They moved slowly at first, allowing Yuriko to adjust to the onslaught of sensations. Her breathing was deep and steady during the slow adjustment period, but as their paces quickened, her breathing became increasingly shallower. Yuriko reverted back to her bestial nature, groaning and panting and moaning in ecstasy, her nails clawing and gripping futilely at the heated hardwood floor as she was taken to euphoria. Neither Iruka or Kakashi were much better, both grunting and groaning with the effort of their thrusting and the wonder of how tightly Yuriko was wrapped around them, warm and inviting and indescribably wonderful.

The three quickly climbed higher and higher, the peak of their elation within sight, the coil of their loins winding tighter, inching ever closer to the ultimate release. Yuriko's inner muscles tightened around each of them feeling every pulsation as the blood rushed through their veins, engorging their cocks ever so slightly more. It was enough of a pressure shift to push Yuriko past the point of no return. 

“Oh fuck! I’m--! I’m--!”

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head briefly and she let out a long, garbled wail through clenched teeth as she came, her nails digging painfully into the floor and her inner walls swallowing their dicks whole as she tried not to scream in fear of alerting the neighbors. Almost as soon as Yuriko had cum, Iruka and Kakashi also reached their limits. Iruka's grip on her hips was almost bruising as he hollered out, his hot, thick load pouring into her tight little ass, and Kakashi's breathless scream and trembling legs were the only visible cues that he had also blown his huge load deep into his lover. Yuriko's inner muscles spasmed, prolonging her orgasm and milking their cocks for everything they had until they all three collapsed onto the floor in a hot, sweaty heap gasping desperately for air.

“Can we at least maybe make it to the bed next time?” Kakashi inquired with a chuckle as he caressed Yuriko's arm and kissed her forehead. “It's so far away.”

Both Yuriko and Iruka laughed, their minds still hazy from the massive rush of endorphins. They all looked up at the bed frame and collectively heaved a sigh. After expending so much energy already, they still had to drag themselves up and onto the bed.

“You're right… it's so far away…” Iruka started, resting his head back down on his arm and spooning with Yuriko, his other arm wrapped around her waist.

“And I'm just so tired…” Yuriko added, snuggling further into Kakashi and yawning.

“I guess it can't be helped then.”

And with that, the lovers drifted off to sleep right there on the floor. At least it was heated.


	2. Deleted Scenes

_ Author’s note:  _

_ Hello, everyone! This is going to be a long "chapter" because it's a collection of all of the deleted scenes that were originally supposed to be in the story but I decided to take out for whatever reason. I hope you enjoy! _

_ This first scene was supposed to take place in lieu of the sex scene of chapter 7. It was the scene that I’d intended before I revamped the story and changed Yuriko’s character away from a Mary Sue. I decided to delete it because it seemed to move the attraction between Yuriko and Kakashi along too quickly, and also because Yuriko was definitely a Mary Sue when I wrote it. It didn’t all go to waste, though. As you’ll notice, I kept part of it but moved it to later in the story (chapter 15) to better fit the plot and new character development for Yuriko.  _

Post-bar; Yuriko & Kakashi sweet moment (ch. 6/7)

Yuriko made her way out of the bar, cringing internally at how much she had to touch and be touched by strangers as she did. She literally had to fight her way through and she was positive that she’d been groped a couple of times as she made her way across the dance floor. She ignored the drunken compliments thrown her way and pushed aside the men who stood in her way, trying to grind their crotch against her and call it dancing, and when she’d cleared the crowd and gotten outside, she sighed in relief, shivered in disgust, and quickened her pace, searching for somewhere quiet to clear her mind.

Shortly afterward Kakashi took his leave as well. As he was leaving, he caught sight of Yuriko’s silver locks glimmering in the warm glow of the street lights as she wandered off in a direction that was not leading her toward their apartment complex. He wasn’t sure if he’d engage her or not, and if he did, he didn’t know what he’d say, but curious and still under orders to watch her, he followed.

Yuriko seemed to be wandering aimlessly through the nearly empty streets. There were a few people collecting outside of bars and late-night restaurants, but for the most part, the village had gone to sleep. Yuriko was lost to her conflicted thoughts, but it soon became clear to them both that she was slowly making her way to the Hokage monument. When they’d arrived, she stood at the base, looking up at the stoic statuesque faces and grinned to herself before walking a bit further to a spot that hadn’t yet been carved with a face while Kakashi watched, curious as to what could have brought her all the way out here or what it could have been that had made her grin, even if it was only briefly.

She tapped the toes of her shoes to the ground a few times each, crouched into the starting position a runner takes at a track and field event with her fingertips on the ground, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath before snapping them open with a determined expression and bolting up the face of the cliff. Kakashi’s eyes widened in shock at her speed. It was almost as if she’d transported, she was so fast, and she made it seem effortless as her chakra enhanced feet barely made a sound with each step. When she’d reached the top of the cliff, she pushed more chakra into her step and launched herself high into the sky.

Gravity quickly enforced its power and she began free-falling toward the flat of the cliff and fast. A flash of panicked concern overtook Kakashi and he steeled himself, ready to do something—he wasn’t quite sure what exactly he’d do, but he’d think of something to save her from plummeting to her death. Before he could do anything, Yuriko weaved a few hand signs, and the cloud jutsu that she’d used in their fight the day before formed below her. She fell silently into it about ten feet from the ground as if it had been a pillow poised and ready to catch her if Kakashi couldn’t. It floated there in midair and she just lay on her back, staring up at the sky and stars while the wind gently blew around her. Not wanting to examine from afar anymore, Kakashi’s heart rate slowed to normal and he moseyed his way to the top of the cliff via the path and sat at the edge, looking out over the city. 

After a moment of silence, Yuriko spoke up; “Hello, senpai… Did I worry you?”

Kakashi glanced up at her, not letting his face or voice betray the bewilderment that she’d figured him out as he answered, “When?”

“Whenever. You’ve followed me since the bar. I could sense your chakra.”

“You had seemed a bit tense…” he stated, and he wondered if she’d noticed that he’d followed her before, too.

“She was digging into something that was none of her business to be digging into…” Yuriko said with a touch of bitterness tinging her words and making them harsher.

“I apologize for Anko’s behavior. She has a tendency to make an ass of herself when she drinks.”

Yuriko laughed, not expecting such a blunt statement from him but feeling refreshed nonetheless. Another silence stretched between the two of them until Yuriko let her jutsu go and began falling the last little bit of distance to the ground, not realizing that Kakashi was literally right below her. Catching the movement, Kakashi took a step back and held out his arms, unsure if she’d intentionally released her jutsu or if she’d somehow lost her focus but prepared to catch her anyway. She fell into his arms and was shocked, unsure of what had happened until she saw his smiling face and a blush rose to hers, her heart thudding hard against her ribcage.

“Are you okay?” he asked as he gently set her legs down first, allowing her to become reacquainted with the ground and her blush deepened as she averted eye contact.

“Y-Yeah… Sorry. I didn’t realize that you were directly below me,” she explained.

She’d cringed having to get through the crowd at the bar because of how much she’d had to touch and be touched by strangers, but Yuriko was baffled that she hadn’t recoiled or withdrawn from Kakashi’s touch despite his reputation. With the realization that his hand was still at the small of her back, her confusion and blush strengthened.

“You can let go, now, senpai. I’m fine… really,” she muttered and it was Kakashi’s turn to blush, not realizing that he was still holding her steady. Her shy demeanor and the downcast of her lavender eyes had caught him in a bit of a trance but he quickly removed his hand and took a step back, dispelling the thoughts that were slowly creeping into his mind.

“It’s getting pretty late. Would you like to walk back home together?”

Yuriko nodded and the duo walked slowly back toward the center of the village to make their way home in silence. Kakashi walked with his hands in his pockets and shoulders slumped, his demeanor and expression never betraying emotion or thought, and Yuriko walked poised and stoic beside him.

* * *

_ Author’s note: This scene was supposed to take place when Kakashi took Yuriko shopping after he broke down her door during a storm. It was supposed to be in lieu of the argument at the end of chapter 11. It was deleted because it seemed to move the attraction between Yuriko and Kakashi along too quickly, and also because Yuriko was definitely a Mary Sue when I wrote it.  _

Kakashi buys clothes for Yuriko (ch. 11 argument alternate #1)

She sighed as she handed him a pile of clothes, keeping only one outfit and walking toward the register. Upon further inspection, he noted that the only items she’d kept had had clearance tags on them confirming his suspicion that she was out of money. One of the employees, the brunette, came over and asked if there was anything she could take from Kakashi, so he handed her the pile of clothes that Yuriko wasn’t purchasing with a smile.

“Sorry about you having to put all of this back,” he apologized for Yuriko.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. It’s a part of the job,” she smiled back pleasantly before walking off to return the items to their proper places on the racks.

Yuriko walked away to pay for her new clothes and as soon as she was out of sight and earshot, Kakashi called out to the clerk before she could actually put anything away.

“Excuse me, miss,” he called quietly.

“Y-Yes?” she blushed.

“You have a restroom here, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir, in the back.”

“Thank you. And before you put those away, will you take out the shorts and crop top and bring everything else up to the register for me, please? And quickly. I don’t want the kunoichi with me to see them. It’ll be our little secret.” 

Kakashi smiled with his index finger to his lips and a wink, and the young brunette blushed and nodded vigorously before walking away in a daze. Yuriko was almost finished paying for her clothing items when Kakashi meandered over to her, hands in his pockets and she glanced at him, wondering what had taken him so long.

“Sorry. I had to use the restroom,” he explained as if he’d read her mind, or had he noticed the suspicious look she’d unknowingly given him?

“That’s alright. I’ll go change into this now and then we can leave.”

“Take your time. I’m in no rush.”

Yuriko made her way to the restroom with her newly purchased clothes and while she was away the brunette began ringing up the items and Kakashi made a clone. Within a few short moments, the transaction was complete and Kakashi’s clone was walking out the door with the other clothes in hand. The workers were blushing and ogling at him in a romantic stupor, fawning over how cool he was and that he must be the best boyfriend ever to secretly buy clothes for his girlfriend like that. When Yuriko returned dressed in her own clothes, she asked for a bag to carry the clothes she’d been wearing in and the two of them left to continue on their day and leave the two employees to their fantasies about what kind of relationship she and Kakashi might have for him to be so generous.

The silver-haired shinobi duo continued wandering around the city in content silence, just enjoying the sights and sounds of the bustling city and each other’s company. Eventually, Yuriko’s growling stomach and lack of money called her home for a late lunch, and fortunately, her door was fixed. As she and Kakashi parted ways, she smiled warmly at him and bowed.

“Thank you so much for today, senpai. I apologize for being such a burden, but it’s been very enjoyable spending the day with you even if we didn’t say much. It was relaxing.”

“Don’t mention it. It was nice to get out and enjoy the city with someone who doesn’t feel the need to fill the empty space with idle chatter,” Kakashi smiled back. “Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

“You too, senpai.”

Yuriko walked into her apartment and noticed that the construction workers hadn’t done a very good job of cleaning up after themselves, so she quickly did that before going to her room to gather her dirty laundry to wash it all and the clothes she’d borrowed from Kakashi. As soon as she’d walked into her room, she noticed a bag on her bed with a note attached to the handle. It was the same bag as the one in her hands so she instantly knew who it was from because there had only been one person with her the whole day. 

She opened the small attached note and read, “I’m sorry for causing such a big inconvenience to you today. Please accept these as part of my apology. I’m sure they’ll look great on you despite your saying otherwise earlier. –Kakashi”

Yuriko looked through the bag and concluded that he’d bought everything that she’d tried on except for the skimpy outfit that he’d picked out. She really had liked everything else, but she couldn’t afford it. She felt her cheeks redden realizing that he had been paying close enough attention to her to notice despite her not having ever said anything about not having the money or even about liking the items at all. It made her wonder what else he’d noticed about her in the little time they’d spent together despite how little they spoke and she felt her heart flutter in excitement that she hadn’t felt for anyone since Eiichi.

“Senpai…” she whispered, clutching the baby-doll tunic to her chest. “Thank you so much.”

* * *

_ Author’s note: This is the second iteration of the scene that was supposed to take place when Kakashi took Yuriko shopping after he broke down her door during a storm. Yuriko is slightly less “Mary Sue” in this one but it still rushed the attraction between Yuriko and Kakashi and it was a bit forced. Also, it was out of character for Kakashi, more so than the rest of the story and I didn’t like where it was going, so I scrapped it. _

Kakashi and Yuriko visit memorial (ch. 11 argument alternate #2)

She sighed as she handed him a pile of clothes, keeping only one outfit and walking toward the register. Upon further inspection, he noted that the only items she’d kept had had clearance tags on them confirming his suspicion that she was out of money. One of the employees, the brunette, came over and asked if there was anything she could take from Kakashi, so he handed her the pile of clothes that Yuriko wasn’t purchasing with a smile.

“Sorry about you having to put all of this back,” he apologized for Yuriko.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. It’s a part of the job,” she smiled back pleasantly before walking off to return the items to their proper places on the racks.

Yuriko walked away to pay for her new clothes and as soon as she was out of sight and earshot, Kakashi called out to the clerk before she could actually put anything away.

“Excuse me, miss,” he called quietly.

“Y-Yes?” she blushed.

“You have a restroom here, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir, in the back.”

“Thank you. And before you put those away, will you take out the shorts and crop top and bring everything else up to the register for me, please? And quickly. I don’t want the kunoichi with me to see them. It’ll be our little secret.” 

Kakashi smiled with his index finger to his lips and a wink, and the young brunette blushed and nodded vigorously before walking away in a daze. Yuriko was almost finished paying for her clothing items when Kakashi meandered over to her, hands in his pockets and she glanced at him, wondering what had taken him so long.

“Sorry. I had to use the restroom,” he explained as if he’d read her mind, or had he noticed the suspicious look she’d unknowingly given him?

“That’s alright. I’ll go change into this now and then we can leave.”

“Take your time. I’m in no rush.”

Yuriko made her way to the restroom with her newly purchased clothes and while she was away the brunette began ringing up the items and Kakashi made a clone. Within a few short moments, the transaction was complete and Kakashi’s clone was walking out the door with the other clothes in hand. The workers were blushing and ogling at him in a romantic stupor, fawning over how cool he was and that he must be the best boyfriend ever to secretly buy clothes for his girlfriend like that. When Yuriko returned dressed in her own clothes, she asked for a bag to carry the clothes she’d been wearing in and the two of them left to continue on their day and leave the two employees to their fantasies about what kind of relationship she and Kakashi might have for him to be so generous.

“So, where to now?” Kakashi inquired, his hands in his pockets again as he lazily made his way down the street, Yuriko by his side with enough space between them to fit another person.

“You don’t have to stay with me if you don’t want to, senpai. I appreciate you coming with me, but now that I have my own clothes to wear, I’m ok. I can handle myself. Thank you for your generous hospitality and for taking care of me. It really does mean a lot,” Yuriko blushed, fiddling with the bag in her hands. “And I’ll wash and return your clothes as soon as I can.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s good for me to get out of the house every now and then.”

Yuriko couldn’t help the relieved smile that played across her face that he actually wanted to spend time with her, even if he had said it in a very roundabout way. It gave her an odd sense of satisfaction that she didn’t quite understand, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. “Well, I’m out of money, so maybe we could just go for a walk or something if that’s ok with you?”

“Sure. Is there anywhere in particular you’d like to go?”

“This might seem odd… but can we go to the cemetery?”

“Why the cemetery?”

“Naruto-kun’s parents are there,” she stated and Kakashi was taken aback. “I’d like to pay my respects and let them know that I’m doing the best I can to look after their son in their absence.”

They slowly made their way to the cemetery and walked straight to the memorial. Yuriko set her bag aside and folded her legs under her, sitting on her feet and pressed her palms together before she bowed her head and prayed. Kakashi watched her, wondering what she could have been saying in her prayers and awestruck that she was praying and paying her respects to complete strangers whom she never had and never would meet. When Yuriko had finished, she stood up and turned to Kakashi with a smile.

“Thanks for waiting.”

“How did you know about Naruto’s parents and this memorial?” Kakashi inquired.

“Iruka Umino. He’s Naruto’s teacher at the academy and was scolding Naruto for sneaking into the women’s changing room. When I’d told Naruto to go home, he’d grumbled, saying that there wasn’t anyone waiting for him, so I asked Iruka and Genma what happened to his parents and they told me about this memorial.”

“I see…”

“So, what now, senpai? Do you think they’ve finished repairing my door yet?”

Kakashi’s clone had returned to the apartment complex to the continued construction of the door only to find out that there was still a couple of hours’ worth of work to do, so he waited in his own apartment with the surprise gifts.

“I doubt it. There was quite a bit of damage,” Kakashi answered.

“Yeah… I don’t know what else to do, though,” Yuriko blushed. 

“What do you usually do in your free time?”

“I don’t usually have free time to spend on enjoyment. I was always moving, wandering. If I wasn’t wandering, I was training or watching people to figure out what the daily lives of the locals were like if I’d just gotten to a new place to better fit in.”

“Did you people-watch when you got here?”

“Yes. Before I had my meeting with Hokage-sama, I’d been here for a week already.”

“How did you afford it?”

“Honestly?” she inquired, glancing at her teammate from the corner of her eye. 

“Should I have you arrested?”

“No. Not in Konoha. I’m sure I’m wanted somewhere else, though, for one reason or other.”

“Why? What have you done?”

“I’ve survived.”

Her tone of voice had darkened again and Kakashi noticed her grip tighten on the bag. 

“Well… No one can fault you for that,” he stated and Yuriko’s gaze turned bewildered as she looked at him, unsure if she’d heard him correctly.

His gaze remained stoic and forward-facing, his demeanor still relaxed with his hands in his pockets as they continued to stroll aimlessly and Yuriko smiled, comforted.

* * *

_ Author’s note: This scene was supposed to take place at the end of chapter 29 when Yuriko joined Team Seven on their mission to the Land of Waves. I decided to take it out because it seemed like filler and didn’t have any significance to the rest of the story. It could have, had I continued the story into the actual plot of Naruto, but I didn’t, so I scrapped it. _

Yuriko and Sakura have one-on-one girl talk

It was a full day’s travel before they’d reached a small village and they reserved two rooms to rest and recharge for the night before they continued in the morning. The boys were all in one room while Yuriko and Sakura shared a room and while Yuriko prepared water for her tea and relaxed on her bed with her book open, Sakura took a bath. It wasn’t long before she’d finished and sat on her own bed as she towel-dried her hair, looking in Yuriko’s direction with curious eyes.

“Yes, Sakura-chan?” Yuriko inquired, glancing at the young kunoichi who had been staring.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to stare. I’m just curious.”

“About what?”

“It’s nothing really,” she laughed nervously, playing with her hair.

“Go ahead. Ask. I don’t mind.” Yuriko’s smile was genuine as she set her book down giving Sakura her full attention. It wasn’t often that she was able to get one-on-one time with students or subordinates, so it could work as a bonding moment, she thought.

“Well... first of all, what’s the real reason you’re here on this mission with us?”

“I’m here to support you guys on your mission and help facilitate training exercises with Kakashi-senpai, as well as administering medical aid should the need arise.”

Sakura’s expression was suspicious and disbelieving that Yuriko was telling the whole truth and Yuriko smiled, impressed by her perceptiveness. She lied saying that that was really all she was there to do, knowing that Sakura knew she was lying but she didn’t push the issue.

“What else?” Yuriko goaded.

“How do you know Naruto-kun, Iruka-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei?”

“Well, Kakashi-senpai and I used to work together, and we also happen to be neighbors. I met Naruto-kun when he’d painted the Hokage monument a while back. I had just gotten to the village and didn’t have many friends, but I walked a lot and when I saw it, I couldn’t help but laugh and it had been such a long time since I’d laughed like that. He was being chased and they were gaining on him, so I helped him to escape and clean the monument and we’ve been friends ever since. And I met Iruka-san through Naruto-kun, actually. Naruto had gotten into trouble and was being chased by Iruka-san and I was out in town talking with a friend when Naruto saw me and tried to use me as his cover from Iruka-san.”

“Naruto is always getting into trouble like that. He’s such a menace and an embarrassment to our graduating class. He got terrible scores in everything and was always in the last place.”

“He might not be great at academics, but he’s got a lot of heart and drive. I wouldn’t doubt him so much if I was you. I’m sure he could surprise you if you let him.”

At that, Sakura went silent and stopped playing with her hair, a look of shock on her face that Yuriko had not only spoken fondly of Naruto but also praised him. None of the other adults in the village did, so why was Yuriko so nice to him? Yuriko smirked and sipped her tea as she returned to her book, suggesting that Sakura get some rest. Sakura nodded in understanding and made herself comfortable in bed while Yuriko waited for her tea to take effect.


	3. Yuriko's Dominance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be advised that this chapter contains EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT and introductory BDSM. Kinks/fetishes include but are not limited to: blindfolds, canes, floggers, scratching/fingernails, female domination, sensory overload and/or deprivation, masochism, sadism, punishment, primal (male prey, female hunter), biting, and minimal amounts of blood. If ANY of these topics make you uncomfortable, please stop reading now go about your day elsewhere. I repeat: This chapter contains EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT and moderate BDSM. If ANY of the above topics make you uncomfortable, please stop reading now and go about your day elsewhere.
> 
> Should you continue to read on, welcome back, thank you for your open-mindedness and patience, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. This one in particular is between Yuriko and Iruka. The following three to four chapters, two of which are already written, will relate to this chapter in content and also likely contain the same kinks/fetishes to one degree or another and possibly more. The next two chapters are the same scene split into two parts to keep the chapter length manageable, but the chapter(s) after that is/are yet to be written, so who knows how they'll turn out? I have ideas, but they're not fully fleshed out.
> 
> And last but DEFINITELY not least, it shouldn't need to be said, but: As a reminder, please do not write scathing critiques or use this platform as a debate thread via reviews on whether polyamory/Consensual Non-monogamy(CNM) and/or BDSM are ethical, moral, wrong, or whatever. I support both among consenting, responsible adults, but I am aware that not everyone does. Due to the right to freedom of speech and freedom of the press in America, I can express myself however I see fit as can everyone else, but this is not the place for that. Let the story be a story. If you don't like it, don't read it but don't shame others for continuing to read it if you choose not to. It's as simple as that. If you want to start a debate about it, dm me and I MAY entertain you, but I am in no way whatsoever obligated to do so. If you're curious and want to know more, dm me and I'll educate you based on my experiences which are NOT an end-all-be-all for all things polyamory/CNM or BDSM, or I can point you in the direction of more resources.
> 
> Thank you and I hope to see you in the next chapters! Please don't forget to leave a comment on your thoughts and feedback! 
> 
> Much love,  
> Nira

The room was dark, lit only by candlelight, and the scents of ginger, vanilla, cinnamon, and sandalwood hung thick in the air. It was silent save for Iruka’s tempered breathing and his pulse racing in his ears. He couldn’t even hear Yuriko’s breathing or calculated footsteps and the realization was both terrifying and arousing. He knew that she was still there by her scent, as faint as it was amidst the heavy incense-- it was a beautiful light lavender scent that was unmistakably and undeniably hers. As Iruka stood in the center of the room naked as the day he was born with his fingers laced behind his head and a blindfold tied securely over his eyes, Yuriko licked her lips, stalking her defenseless and unknowing prey. There were so many dirty thoughts running through her mind, and Iruka was the perfect canvas, eager and willing to submit to her every whim as his artist of sensual desire. 

His skin glistened in the flickering orange glow from the myriad of candles, his battle scars casting shadows over his would-be flawless flesh, and Yuriko tenderly caressed every one, her fingertips barely grazing against them and sending shivers through his body. She purred, pleased with his reaction. The blindfold had done what she’d expected it would, heightening all of his other senses. She wanted him to feel everything— the pleasure, and the pain— and she wanted him to feel it acutely. 

Feeling as though she’d tortured him enough with the lack of contact, Yuriko stopped in front of him and gently, tenderly, teasingly pressed her lips to his. Iruka returned it, glad for the contact, and enjoyed the feeling of her plump lips, warm and soft against his. With an evil grin, Yuriko trailed her fingernails along his pecks, down his ribcage, followed the “v” of his waist to his loins, and along the length of his shaft. Iruka gasped, his entire body tingling, and Yuriko took it upon herself to snake her lithe tongue into his now open mouth, claiming the territory as hers. While her tongue wrestled with his, her fingers continued to tantalize his endowment, now fully erect and Iruka couldn’t help the errant moans that escaped him as his body began to tremble.

Yuriko chuckled a low, mischievous, up-to-no-good giggle that she’d discovered during their shower escapade and nonchalantly pulled away. She’d purchased a few things to make the night that she’d planned more interesting, remembering Iruka’s slight masochism from that day. She wondered how far she could push his pain so that he still enjoyed it and she intended to do just that.

Iruka whined when she’d pulled away. He felt so vulnerable standing there not knowing anything about where Yuriko was or what she had planned, exactly. She’d asked him if they could try something new in the bedroom and when she’d mentioned that it was a further exploration of what they had done in her bathroom, the idea excited Iruka enough that he hadn’t even had to think about it before the answer came out of his mouth. It was days of planning on Yuriko’s part before they’d arrived in their current situation in the middle of Iruka’s bedroom.

“We’ll use a traffic light system. If you become uncomfortable, if you need a break, or if anything is becoming too much for you to handle, call ‘yellow’ and I will check in with you and ask what the issue is so that I can rectify it or my approach. If something becomes too much for you— too much pain, too much pleasure, too much anything— you say the color ‘red.’ I will stop everything immediately, aftercare will begin, and when you are well again, we will discuss what happened,” she had explained before he was ever blindfolded or made to hold his hands behind his head. 

“And green?” Iruka inquired.

“Will be implied by your lack of calling the other two colors. It will mean that everything is good and you’re enjoying yourself and what is being done to or with you.”

Yuriko had acquired one of her newly purchased toys— a flogger with sheepskin falls that were finished leather on one side and suede on the other— and sauntered around Iruka. She stood behind him and pulled the toy through his arm over his shoulder so that the falls lay on his peck and shoulder. 

“Describe that to me,” Yuriko demanded. “What does it smell like? Feel like?”

Iruka turned his head toward the unknown object. The first thing to distinguish itself was the smell—brand new leather, earthy and warm, he explained. He then rubbed his cheek against it. Some parts were soft and warm, like suede or velvet, and others were still soft, but smoother and cold, much more like finished leather. 

“Very good, love,” Yuriko purred as she slowly pulled it from his shoulder, allowing each of the falls to caress his flesh as they fell like the tender fingers of a lover over the lean muscle and Iruka sighed in content. 

His contentment was short-lived as he felt the thud of the flogger hit him square against his bare back and he gasped in surprise. It was a heavy thud but the sound of it was closer to a "thwack." It sounded much more painful than it was, but he knew that the more she hit him with it, the deeper he would feel it in his muscles, and the more likely it would bruise. She continued to hit him with it, sometimes soft, sometimes harder, varying the speed and intervals and intensity of each swing to leave him guessing of what could come next. The harder hits made him jump slightly, surprised moans and sharp intakes of breath filling the air. Soon he was panting and a thin layer of sweat coated his body, his back warm and throbbing dully. 

“Well done, pet,” she purred into his ear before licking along the length from the lobe to the helix. 

Iruka moaned, surprisingly aroused. She’d hardly done anything but she had thoroughly entangled his mind. She stepped away again, he knew because he could no longer feel her warmth beside or behind him. The next implement that she grabbed sounded like a katana slicing through the air as she swung it a few times and Iruka swallowed hard around a nervous lump in his throat. She trailed the tip of it along his spine, eliciting a shudder to run through him. It felt like it was made of wood, rounded at the tip, but when she walked around him, he could feel that it was round all the way around and thin like a twig from a tree-- a cane. She tapped his pecks with it and Iruka hissed. It stung slightly, but he knew that she hadn’t truly put any effort into it and that thought terrified him. 

“What’s the matter, pet? You seem afraid. Are you?”

“A little…” he admitted.

He was answered with a malicious chuckle as Yuriko began to randomly tap him with the cane at varying intensities as she walked around him. For the slightly harder swings, his skin raised and reddened and he huffed out much as he did for the flogger, occasionally biting his lip and Yuriko gently followed the fresh welts with her fingertips. Without warning, she swung the cane twice, connecting with his shoulder blades and leaving gorgeous red welts where it met his skin and Iruka’s mouth hung agape in a voiceless scream, his body completely tensed and knuckles white. His legs had begun shaking and precum leaked from the tip of his erection and Yuriko hummed, licking and kissing each welt. Iruka panted, exasperated by the intense pain that was juxtaposed against the tenderness of her lips and tongue caressing the warm, pulsing lacerations. 

Yuriko made a clone to remain behind him while she walked to his front to examine his expressions. With deft hands and mischief in her eyes, she ran her hands down his torso, digging her nails into him while her clone continued to lash him from behind. Iruka moaned out with each strike of the cane against his back and rear end, some more whimpers than others, but despite the pain contorting his facial expressions, his cock was fully erect and dribbling precum. 

“Oh, Iruka,” Yuriko moaned, biting his lower lip and caressing his shaft. “You have such an erotic voice. Let me hear more of it, will you?”

Yuriko got to her knees and took his length into her mouth while her clone caressed his back, soothing his raw skin with ice cubes and languid kisses. Iruka’s voice was ragged as he moaned out, Yuriko’s limber tongue teasing him and the warm wetness of her mouth reminding him of somewhere else his shaft could be buried in. 

“Ahngh~! Yuriko, I’m--!” Iruka hollered out, close to bursting.

His voice was broken, his breaths shallow and uneven, his entire body buzzing and twitching with energy. Despite his eyes being wide open, all he could see was darkness as the blindfold was tied securely in place. His senses were heightened and he was hyper-aware of the sweat rolling down the curve of his spine and dripping from his chin. He was also acutely conscious of the light floral scent that belonged to only one person whose breathing was calm and even in his ear-- a complete contrast to his own-- as she wrapped her arms firmly around his torso, her bare breasts pressing against the still tender skin of his back.

“Yes, pet?” the clone purred, nibbling on his earlobe while the real Yuriko continued her oral ministrations. “No need to yell. I’m right here.”

Her voice was dark and sensuous, promising both pleasure and pain in her honeyed tone.

“Please…” he whimpered as he bit his lip with a moan, his hips bucking slightly. 

His voice caught in his throat as he choked on another groan while he silently begged her to let him climax. She’d been teasing him for what felt like hours but it had only been about 30 agonizingly wonderful minutes.

“Go on. Please what, dearest? What is it that you’d like for me to do?”

“Please, love. Please. Please let me cum,” Iruka begged, his head swimming. 

The clone giggled and kissed his cheek while Yuriko hummed in delight and approval. Yuriko pulled away from his length with a "pop," pausing her services only long enough to guide him to sit on the edge of the bed, and when he was seated, she took his full length into her mouth again. The clone whispered a single word of command before she disappeared, the real Yuriko upping her game and sucking on him with more fervor and gusto to encourage him to follow that command. It wasn’t long before Iruka reached his peak and unleashed his thick, huge load into Yuriko’s waiting mouth with a drawn-out moan, and she drank it in gulps, humming in pleasure at the warmth of it. 

Iruka collapsed backward with his arms splayed out beside him, trying desperately to catch his breath and Yuriko stood. Her thighs rubbed together, sliding with the wetness that had dripped between them and she analyzed the taste of Iruka’s semen. It was salty and slightly bitter and had a strange texture that she wasn’t sure she was a fan of, but Iruka had seemed to enjoy himself and that was the more important aspect, she thought. But now, she was left with her desires running rampant. Her core was on fire, and looking at Iruka’s muscular physique splayed across his bed, covered in a thin layer of sweat and randomly decorated with beautiful red welts and deepening bruises only acted as a catalyst. All she wanted was to touch every inch of his statuesque perfection, reveling in and consumed by the heat that he exuded.

Her hands were firm and greedy as they pawed up his abdomen, across his pecks, along his shoulders, and into his silken hair, her nails occasionally digging into his tender flesh. Her mouth was equally as needy, biting and suckling areas that drew the most reaction from him-- the crest of his hips, the flat of his pecks, the thick sinew of his deltoids. All the while, Iruka squirmed beneath her, his voice rough and desperate and his erection never subsiding. Without hesitation, Yuriko straddled him and slid his length into her with ease and a hearty moan that was echoed by Iruka. Yuriko removed the blindfold and while his eyes adjusted to the dim light, she ravaged his neck, slowly gyrating her hips into his. She met her eyes to his, darkened by the clouds of unabashed lust, and bit her lip as she sat up, connecting their hips and pushing him even deeper into her. Iruka’s jaw dropped and Yuriko rolled her hips, her eyes never leaving his while she pleasured herself with his body. 

“This is all your fault,” she moaned. “That sexy voice of yours… your perverted body’s honest reactions… the gorgeous faces you make… how beautiful your skin is when it’s covered in marks that I have given you… your unquestioning obedience and desire to please me.”

Iruka's eyes teared up. Everything that she'd said sounded like a confession of love to him and he fought the desire to roll over on top of her and claim her lips with a deep, passionate kiss. Instead, he reached up to caress her hips and thighs. Despite enjoying the feeling, Yuriko stopped her movements, forcefully grabbed his hands, and pinned them above his head by his wrists. 

“I did not give you permission to touch, Iruka,” she scolded, her tone sharp but eyes betraying her as she began to ride him harder. That single touch began to unravel her and she struggled to keep her dominance. Her breathing became more sporadic as her hips rocked into his of their own accord. "Look what you’ve done to me. You've made me desire you, crave you, need you this badly. What do you have to say for yourself, hm?"

"I'm sorry, my Lady. Please punish me for my insolence. Use me as you desire. My only wish is to please you… to make you happy," Iruka responded, his breathing beginning to get ahead of him, as well. 

She undulated her hips, her grin wicked as she gradually picked up speed and intensity, thoroughly enjoying herself. Iruka’s hands twitched, itching to take hold of her hips again and pull her down harder onto his slick shaft, plunging himself deep into her tight, wet heat. Yuriko’s grinding her sex on Iruka’s length made her work up a sweat, droplets slowly dripping between her supple breasts, down her flat stomach, and along the curve of her spine. She rode him without shame, soon losing herself to the euphoria of being full and hearing her lover’s moans as she used his body for her own pleasure and hollered out as she brought herself to climax, her entire body trembling.

“Oh, fuck, Yuriko!” he groaned, his hands clutching the sheets above his head in a vice grip as his hips involuntarily bucked into hers.

Yuriko could feel his length swell and twitch within her, ready to burst so she stopped moving entirely, bracing herself on his chest. “Maddening, isn’t it, pet? Having what you want so close and yet so far… being touched, but unable to touch in return.”

Iruka whimpered and bit his lip as his second climax was denied and slowly subsided, his breath escaping him in a haughty sigh, his fingers twitching around the bedding. “You’re such a tease, my Lady.”

Yuriko caressed his cheek with a smile on her face and met her lips to his, licking his lower lip and demanding entrance into his mouth where her tongue played with his. When she withdrew, her smile was warm as she gazed into his chocolate brown eyes and trailed her fingertips leisurely along his jaw. Her name escaped from his lips on a breathy moan as he craned his head forward in an attempt to close the space between their lips again. Yuriko smiled wider, and slowly rocked her hips with his length still inside of her eliciting another mewl from Iruka. 

“You’ve ruined me,” she purred to his lips, barely brushing over them with her own as she continued to roll her hips into his at an agonizingly slow pace. 

Iruka’s eyelids drooped, heavy with the lust that they mirrored from Yuriko’s eyes. His self control was slipping faster and faster as she continued to torture him with how slowly she met her hips to his, and Yuriko’s desire to be touched and loved and pawed at by her sweetheart quickly sapped the dominance from her demeanor. Testing his boundaries, Iruka closed the space between them, his lips tender and loving against hers. Feeling her entire being melt into the kiss, Iruka pushed further, his hands slowly creeping into her hair and along her side while he sat up, guiding her leg around his waist.

“Let me take responsibility for the state of you,” he cooed into her ear, nibbling lightly on the helix. “Let me take care of you, my Lady… my love… my Yuriko.”

Iruka held her reverently, his fingertips and lips lithe and featherlight as they barely traced over her curves but still sent chills down her spine and ignited a fire within her core. In an instant, Yuriko’s facade shattered and she was putty in his capable hands. With her arms draped over his shoulders and fingers playing in his hair, Iruka pulled her closer, their hips flush while he guided her in a slow, smooth rhythm of undulating her hips into his and pulling her further onto him, deeper into her steamy heat. They slowly built up the tension, winding the coil in their loins tighter and tighter and Iruka dusted every inch of her skin that he could reach with devout kisses. 

Yuriko was floating on air, reveling in the praises that Iruka so readily showered upon her, but not satisfied that he was genuinely pleasing her, Iruka settled Yuriko comfortably onto the bed and tongued his way to her sex, massaging her hips and thighs as he went. When he arrived at her folds, he savored the taste of her, his tongue languidly lapping up her sticky, sweet fluids, and Yuriko couldn’t help but squirm and moan out, a slave to his oral prowess and voracity for the flavor of her. His tongue was relentless, prodding and wriggling within her or flicking her sensitive bean. It wasn’t long before her toes curled and vision went white, her fingers tangled in his hair as she wailed, her entire body trembling with the force of her orgasm. Not giving her a chance to recover, Iruka crawled over Yuriko and plunged himself into her still twitching and dripping slit, forcing another, smaller orgasm and a squeak of surprise out of her as he swept errant strands of her hoary locks from her sweaty forehead with a loving smile.

“God, you’re so beautiful. How did I ever get so lucky?” he cooed, awestruck. 

He slowly rocked his hips into hers, giving her just enough time to adjust to him and catch her breath before he picked up his pace. Yuriko’s face contorted with her pleasure and she moaned out and panted while her eyes were locked with his. She called out his name, goading him on more and as he thrust deeper and deeper into her, his emotions welled up until he couldn’t contain them anymore.

“I love you,” he choked out, pressing his forehead to hers. “I love you so much.”

Yuriko snaked her arms around him, pulling him as deep into her as he could reach and held him there, her lips meeting his in a tender, impassioned kiss. Even without her saying anything, Iruka knew that his feelings were reciprocated just as deeply as he felt them. They were more than sweethearts, more than partners, more than lovers. They were meant to be together from the highest level of spirituality and divinity to the lowest of earthly planes. They were cosmically connected.

Her name was a promise whispered on honeyed breath and bruised with desire as Iruka poured his love into every thrust of his hips into hers and she echoed his name back, welcoming everything that he had to give with open arms and an open heart. They climbed higher and higher toward nirvana, the physical world falling away and leaving only them in time, frozen in the perfection of their bliss. The stars collided and a warm, white light flooded over them as Iruka poured himself deep into Yuriko and she took him all in, not allowing even a single drop of his seed to be wasted.

"Iruka~!" she cried out, her nails biting into his back and drawing blood while she latched herself onto him in every way, her legs around his waist shaking uncontrollably as they held him in a vice grip to her. 

Iruka growled through clenched teeth, the pain from her nails, the warmth of the blood slowly dripping down his spine, the overwhelming release of his load deep into her wet heat, and the feeling of her shaking in need-- her entire body bursting with energy-- called to the animal inside of him. Yuriko had been teasing and playing with him, but now everything in him demanded that he steal the power that he'd given to her back and turn it around to conquer her as thoroughly as she had conquered him. 

Yuriko could feel Iruka's body trembling and the low, rumbling growl booming through his chest cued to her that he'd reached a breaking point. Concerned that going another round with him in such a heightened state would be too much for her, she cooed, shushing him as she tenderly caressed his cheeks and brushed the sweat-matted hair off of his forehead, slowly bringing him back to himself. 

"There, there, my love. Come back to me."

Iruka's pupils constricted slightly as he blinked Yuriko back into focus to see her smiling up at him, and when she saw the clarity return to his eyes, her smile widened and she welcomed him back. Iruka was dumbfounded, not quite sure of where he was or what had happened but he knew that one thing had been constant and it was the woman below him whose violet eyes were the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. 

“Iruka, why are you crying?” 

“I…” he started, but the more he thought, the more the tears flowed. There was nothing he could say that would fully encompass the depth of the wide range of emotions that he was experiencing, so he closed his mouth with a soft smile and opted instead, to let them run their course. “It’s nothing. Can we just… lie here?”

Yuriko nodded with a grin and opened her arms, beckoning him into her warm embrace. Like a child, Iruka nestled himself into her and she was all he needed for everything to be right with the world.


	4. Curiosity Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where the "V" relationship with Yuriko as the point begins to form a line to turn it into a triangle. KakaxIru bi-curious cuteness, fluff, and teasing that will obviously lead to more because there's a part 2. This part is rated M for sexual situations and language but nothing explicit. I hope you enjoy it and stick around for part 2! Please let me know what you think in a comment and don't forget to leave kudos and add this story to your favorites if you haven't already. :)
> 
> Thanks, and much love,  
> Nira

“Say, Kakashi?” Iruka called out to the nearly silent room save for the flipping of pages as Kakashi read his favorite little orange book on the couch of Yuriko’s apartment and the purring of the contented cat resting on the arm of the chair Iruka was sitting in.

“Hm?”

Iruka’s face flushed as he thought about what was going to spill out of his mouth. He knew that once he started talking, the words would just keep coming, tumbling straight from his brain, bypassing his filters, across his vocal cords, and out into the open like water over stones in a creek bed. Sensing Iruka’s hesitation, Kakashi’s eyes left his book to take in the slightly younger, more demure male.

Kakashi watched as Iruka mentally debated with himself, his face deepening in color and movement becoming more fidgety. Yuriko did the same thing, avoiding eye contact when there was something that she wanted but was too shy or nervous to ask for aloud, especially if it was sexual. But why was Iruka suddenly so shy and nervous? And what could he possibly want to say or ask that was causing him such trepidation? It was kind of endearing, Kakashi thought, but he doubted that Iruka was behaving that way for the same reasons that Yuriko did. When Iruka’s face had gone from nervous pink to embarrassed red and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Kakashi was no longer so sure when he realized that Iruka was trying to hide an erection.

“Iruka?” Kakashi goaded, his interest and curiosity piqued by this new development.

“Um… right…” Iruka swallowed hard and thought ‘here goes nothing’ before he began his word vomit of a confession.

Iruka explained how he had noticed that Kakashi usually took the lead when they were in bed together with Yuriko and played a very dominant but not-aggressive role. Everything Kakashi said or did seemed to calm and soothe Yuriko into a more relaxed and giving state of mind, submitting to Kakashi’s every word. Even just seeing it happen was enticing, Iruka admitted, and he couldn’t take his eyes away from them while he waited for his turn— waited to be invited to join them in their euphoria. But now there was something that he was curious about and he was nervous to ask or even bring it up because he didn’t want anything to be weird or uncomfortable between them, but it was gnawing at his conscience and had been for quite some time now.

“So, I’m not sure if it’s just seeing you have that power over her and her being able to be so free, or if maybe I might be attracted to you and possibly have the same or a similar reaction to you that Yuriko does. And it’s super weird for me to say or admit that it’s a possibility because I’ve never found another man really attractive, per se, but I’ve seen you naked and having sex and it doesn’t bother me or anything and it’s actually a huge turn on to see both Yuriko and you enjoying yourselves and each other, and I’m excited now just thinking about it even though this is  extremely awkward and embarrassing.”

The room was silent again, Iruka’s declaration and tension hanging in the air like a dense fog. Kakashi was well aware of the effect that he had on Yuriko and often used it to his advantage, getting her to relax, take her mind off of things, and just enjoy the moment both in and out of the bedroom. In the bedroom, though, it allowed her to lose herself in her desires and when she did, everyone benefitted. He had noticed that it seemed to work on Iruka, too, even if he didn’t address Iruka directly, and if he was honest with himself, he had to agree with Iruka that seeing Yuriko be so overcome with lust, desire, and pleasure with Iruka was a turn on for Kakashi as well. Perhaps Iruka was onto something.

As the silence dragged on, Iruka became more and more self-conscious. He felt as though he’d just dug himself into a deep, dark hole and was now ready to lie down and die of embarrassment in it. After another seemingly eternal stretch of the unbearable quiet, Kakashi finally set his book down and sat up on the couch, making eye contact with Iruka.

“All right,” he grinned, earning a confused look from Iruka. “Let’s test it.”

“Wait… really?”

“Sure. I don’t see any harm in it and if I’m honest, I’m curious myself.”

Iruka’s jaw dropped, incredulous. He hadn’t expected Kakashi to be so open to the idea, but now that he was, he didn’t know what to say or do. Assuming as such, Kakashi chuckled to himself and beckoned Iruka to join him on the couch to which he hesitantly obliged. Kakashi took the lead, to Iruka’s relief and disbelief. At first, Kakashi held Iruka’s hand, taking note of how soft it was compared to his own, and also how Iruka’s hand was slightly smaller but with wider fingers. Meanwhile, Iruka was surprised by how gentle Kakashi was despite the rough calluses from immeasurable training and countless battles that Iruka, himself, couldn’t compare to in his own experience. Kakashi’s fingers gently caressed Iruka’s, taking in the smoothness and warmth of his hand, and Iruka felt a light dusting of pink rise on his cheeks. It felt nice.

The two continued with their experiment, slowly pushing their limits. It started with gentle caressing, first of the hands, then moving up the arms to their shoulders, along the jaw, and into their hair, Kakashi letting Iruka’s down and Iruka slowly pulling Kakashi’s mask down. Each of them had begun to blush and their expressions gradually darkened from innocent curiosity and wonder to visibly restrained lust. Neither of them had expected to get as far as they had, but now that they were there, they wondered just how far they could go and still be comfortable with it. It was their first time with another male, after all, but they couldn’t help but make comparisons of each other and themselves to how Yuriko interacted with each of them, as well. 

“May I kiss you?” Kakashi inquired and Iruka’s cheeks burned bright red and his body tensed up, his heart racing behind his ribcage.

Just as Iruka was about to answer, Yuriko opened the door with her hands full of groceries and paused when she saw her loves together on the couch, each with flushed faces and Kakashi with half-lidded lusty eyes leaning slightly into Iruka. Without thinking twice, she simply closed the door behind her, set the grocery bags in the kitchen, and made her way to the couch, leaning over the back with a grin.

“Th-th-this isn’t—!” Iruka started but was cut off when Yuriko pressed her lips to his. He sighed into it, relaxing and when she pulled away, she turned to Kakashi and kissed him as well.

“I was wondering how long it would take for this to develop. You two have been making eyes at each other whenever we’re in bed together for months now,” she explained, looking at Iruka affectionately while she played with his hair and leaned her head against Kakashi’s. 

“You’re not upset?” Iruka inquired.

“Why would I be? We all can’t always be together. I just want you both to be happy. And I won’t lie, it has been a growing fantasy of mine to see you together since I first noticed it.”

“We’ve corrupted her beyond repair,” Kakashi chuckled and kissed her cheek. “She’s fantasizing about us now.”

“Don’t let me interrupt,” she grinned in return and moseyed back to the kitchen to put the groceries away, thoroughly amused and interested in the new development of their already unorthodox relationship.

Iruka and Kakashi watched her go before looking at each other, and Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders. With a devilish grin, he grabbed Iruka’s chin and pulled him into a kiss, no longer waiting for an answer while Iruka’s eyes widened and his body stiffened. It was really happening. Kakashi’s lips were soft but firm against his, much like how Yuriko kissed him when she was dominant with him, but there were stark differences between the two. The first was the feeling of Kakashi’s fingers gripping onto each side of his chin, holding him in place with his rough, calloused fingers. Yuriko’s hands were smaller and softer, her fingers even more slender than Kakashi’s and sharp, especially her nails, but she never grabbed him forcefully by the chin. She preferred to pull his hair to maneuver him to do whatever she wanted. 

The second was his scent. Yuriko’s scent was light, fresh, and floral with warm vanilla undertones. Kakashi’s was clean but musky and kind of spicy. It wasn’t unpleasant at all, but it was very shocking to Iruka how alluring it was and he realized that he’d begun to drool. He didn’t remember ever being close enough to Kakashi to actually smell his scent, but now that he was, he was hooked.

Kakashi noticed that Iruka’s temperature had risen slightly and breathing tempered, and he couldn’t help the moan that rose from his chest. He hadn’t expected Iruka to be quite so responsive to something as small as a kiss. He also hadn’t expected that the knowledge that he had full control over the younger man would arouse him as much as it had. Running his hand over Iruka’s chest, Kakashi found his target— Iruka’s nipple— and pinched the small nib through the fabric of his shirt eliciting a gasp from Iruka and unintentionally caused his length to stiffen even more within the confines of his clothing. With Iruka’s lips parted, Kakashi maneuvered his tongue to wrestle with Iruka’s within his mouth, tasting and exploring the new territory. 

Iruka was slowly losing himself. Kakashi’s tongue roamed in his mouth, asserting its dominance over his own and Kakashi’s mind-numbingly sexy scent and the slight pain from the nipple that Kakashi was still fondling through his shirt was making Iruka’s head spin. When Kakashi pushed Iruka back so he was lying on his back on the couch with his head rested on the armrest, Iruka knew that he was done for. Any desire to resist was gone, replaced by the fear of the unknown, but Kakashi’s scent and demeanor— much like Yuriko’s— were calming and alluring and reassuring all at once. 

Kakashi pulled back enough to part the kiss, but his lips didn’t travel far, moving instead to caress along Iruka’s jawline to his ear where he nibbled on his lobe and whispered, “This really is an interesting development, Iruka. Are you this subservient with Yuriko as well?”

Iruka blushed and turned his head away as he felt his member twitch. Kakashi’s voice was so low and intimidating that it sent a chill up Iruka’s spine. How did he know? He’d never been around when Iruka and Yuriko were alone together… had he? Kakashi smirked and reached up Iruka’s shirt, his fingertips barely grazing against his skin, and Iruka moaned out and tilted his head back. Pleased with Iruka’s reaction, Kakashi purred and suckled on his neck.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to answer. I’ll ask her.”

“Yes!” Iruka blurted out, his face deepening in color.

“Yes, what?” Kakashi demanded and bit into Iruka’s neck.

Iruka whimpered, the discomfort from his erection’s confinement almost unbearable. Yuriko was kind enough to let him be naked, at least, when she teased him. Kakashi was not as generous, apparently, but it was equally as exciting to be confined, he thought.

“Yes, I am. It drives me crazy when she’s in charge. It was just so… unexpected and unbelievably hot.”

Kakashi felt Iruka’s erection twitch against his leg and an evil grin spread across his face as he pressed his leg further into Iruka’s crotch, increasing the pressure within his pants and Iruka let out a sexy sound somewhere between a moan and a whine, catching Yuriko’s attention as she’d finished putting the groceries away. She purred as she sashayed back into the living room and bent over to come face to face with Iruka, a diabolical grin of her own adorning her lips. 

“Do it again, Kakashi… please?” she pleaded, her voice deeper and dripping with pure, honeyed lust as her lavender eyes were locked with Iruka’s chocolate.

When Kakashi pressed his knee to Iruka’s groin again, eliciting another haughty moan from Iruka, Yuriko bit her lip and purred, shifting the weight on the balls of her feet and creating friction between her thighs. She hummed and languidly slid her hands down Iruka's pecks and abs, intentionally swaying her breasts over his face and just out of reach as she did so, grabbed the hem of his shirt, and just as slowly pulled it with her. Her lips randomly reached out to press featherlight kisses along the freshly exposed expanse of his perfectly scarred musculature, her nails digging in just enough for him to feel the sharp pressure of them against his skin, and her core close enough to his face for him to smell her excitement. Iruka whimpered, enduring the sweet torture and knowing that if he was to reach out for her, she’d stop everything that she was doing and withdraw completely as punishment for touching her without permission. It was an unspoken rule that she enforced with an iron fist when she was in her dominant role.

Kakashi paused, awestruck. He’d never seen that look in her eyes before— the look of being completely and totally in command and loving it— and his own length swelled to full hardness. Iruka was right. It  was  unexpected and extremely sexy. Yuriko removed the article of clothing from Iruka’s torso as she returned to her standing position at the end of the couch and Iruka panted, biting his lip and squirming, tilting his head back further to smell Yuriko’s scent more. Noticing this, Yuriko giggled and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

“Such a lewd boy you are, Iruka,” she crooned. “Shall we show Kakashi just how naughty your body can be, pet?”

“Y-yes, Ma’am.”

“Good boy. What do you have to say?”

Iruka’s pleading eyes met Kakashi who was still slightly in shock at what was happening right in front of his eyes. With crimson cheeks and a wavering voice, Iruka stammered out the sentence that would change everything: “Kakashi, will you please make me cum?”


	5. Curiosity Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which the triangle is solidified. Yuriko is an active participant but not the main focus in this steamy little threesome. Much more emphasis is placed on KakaxIru. Mild BDSM elements but nothing crazy. I hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to leave a comment letting me know your thoughts. See you next time!
> 
> Thanks and much love,   
> Nira

Yuriko bent over at the hips to press her cheek against Iruka’s, looking Kakashi in the eye. She fought the urge to grin wolfishly to match the mischief in her eyes and instead pouted playfully, begging Kakashi. The grin instead slid over Kakashi’s lips, his eyes locked with Yuriko’s for a moment in amused understanding before turning to Iruka.

“How can I deny such a request from such innocent eyes?” Kakashi inquired, sliding his hand over Iruka’s thigh toward his very visible length and evoking a breathy sigh from him. 

Yuriko hummed in delight and placed a tender kiss on Iruka’s cheek before making her way to stand behind Kakashi. She rubbed his shoulders while Kakashi continued massaging Iruka’s thighs and Iruka squirmed beneath him. Iruka’s tempered breathing and quiet moans along with Yuriko’s warm hands caressing his tight shoulders and nails trailing along his back fueled Kakashi’s arousal in a way he’d never thought he’d ever experience. He’d never quite found another man attractive, but Iruka was more than just another man, he thought. He was another man who loved and was loved by the second woman Kakashi had ever truly cared for and was fortunate enough to be with. He was special and adorable and had just asked him the most erotic question to ever come from a person’s lips.

Yuriko tickled Kakashi’s waist as she curled her fingers under the hem of his shirt and he grinned, though his length twitched within the confines of his pants. When she’d removed his shirt, Yuriko caressed the scarred expanse of his back before leaning into his ear and reaching past him to tease Iruka. She ran her fingers along Iruka’s length making him shudder beneath her touch and whimper. 

“Isn’t he just so cute, Kakashi?” she giggled. “Such an erotic expression, begging for his lecherous body’s release like that.”

Kakashi hummed and chuckled. “Reminds me of the faces you make, Yuriko.”

“Am I really that cute?”

“God, yes,” Iruka answered for Kakashi. Yuriko’s eyes narrowed but she gently moved Kakashi’s hand away before administering a swift, harsh smack to Iruka’s inner thigh as her grin fell in displeasure and he let out a strangled whimper, a tear bubbling up in the corner of his eye. 

“We punish those who speak out of turn, don’t we, Iruka?”

“Y-Yes, my Lady. Please forgive me,” Iruka responded like a trained puppy.

“Is that so?” Kakashi inquired, rubbing Iruka's length through his pants.

Iruka moaned as his endowment was teased and tortured and Yuriko couldn’t help the wicked chuckle that escaped her throat at his plight. Feeling the heat and seeing a wet spot forming on his pants at his tip, Kakashi took it upon himself to finally free Iruka of the confines of the fabric layers, much to Iruka’s relief. Seeing Iruka’s length twitch, Kakashi gulped, never having been so close to another man’s endowment. The scent was musky and almost overwhelming and Kakashi’s curiosity was slowly getting the better of him. It was big, but Yuriko enjoyed sucking on it. He’d often wondered how she managed to do it with the size, and why she got such pleasure from it but had never thought to ask or question it, really. Yuriko grinned, seeing the gears turning in Kakashi’s mind but before they could continue, she grabbed each of them by the hand and gently pulled, snapping both of their attention to her.

“Bed,” was all she said in response to their eyes on her.

Iruka nodded, a crimson blush across his cheeks and gaze averted, but as Kakashi stood, he nipped at her neck and firmly gripped onto her rear before growling into her ear, “Take it off.” Yuriko purred, knowing that he was referring to her dress, and obeyed, throwing the garment to the floor and locking the door before she followed her lovers into the bedroom in only her panties. The boys were locked in a passionate kiss, Iruka’s arms wrapped around Kakashi’s neck, and Iruka was panting as Kakashi’s hand languidly pumped his length when she arrived.

Kakashi carefully walked Iruka backward to the bed and when Iruka fell onto it, Kakashi towered over him, a blush across his cheeks as he gazed down at Iruka’s needy, disheveled appearance. Yuriko walked past the men and into her closet where she withdrew one of her favorite toys to use on Iruka and a blindfold before making her way to the other side of the bed to face Kakashi. Kakashi quirked his eyebrow and was answered with a diabolic grin from Yuriko as she set the implement down at the foot of the bed. Iruka’s eyes widened in excitement and fear, his member standing at full attention and twitching as he let out a pitiful whimper.

“Shhh,” she cooed, tying the blindfold over Iruka’s eyes with tender, loving hands. “All you need to do is feel and trust, pet. Do you trust us, Iruka?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he rasped, his body relaxing slightly.

“Good boy. Let us hear your voice, Iruka. Lay everything bare for our Kakashi, just as you lay it all bare for me.”

Kakashi was awestruck. She had such a commanding presence that he’d never expected her to have in a sexual sense, but there it was on full display to him for the first time ever. Yuriko affectionately pressed her lips to Iruka’s before walking back around the bed to whisper in Kakashi’s ear about the stoplight system that she used with Iruka. 

“Where did you learn these sorts of things?” Kakashi inquired, genuinely curious.

“Is now really the time to be asking me that question when our naughty little Iruka is there patiently waiting for you to make him cum, Kakashi?” she grinned in response. “I have no issues with making him wait, but I would very much like to play. Wouldn’t you?” She dragged her nails along the bulge in his pants, knowing the answer and he hissed a sharp inhale through his teeth.

“This conversation isn’t over, Yuriko,” he promised.

“Of course, Kakashi dearest.”

Kakashi pulled Yuriko quickly into him, his hand gripping onto her ass and holding her against his hips to make her feel his bulge as his mouth lay claim to hers. She moaned into the kiss and nibbled on his lip before pulling away with a lusty, affectionate grin and sauntering back over to Iruka who was still patiently waiting for his bittersweet torture. His waiting ended when Yuriko dragged the tips of her nails from the “V” of his hips, up his sides, and into his hair, massaging his scalp. Meanwhile, Kakashi’s big, rough palms caressed along Iruka’s abs and pecks, and his lips and tongue reached out to taste the slighter male tentatively. Iruka sighed, moaning slightly as he succumbed to the ministrations of his partners, allowing his body to become their playground.

Kakashi was surprised by how soft Iruka’s skin was despite the scars that every seasoned shinobi was bound to have, and by how clean, fresh, and crisp his scent was. Iruka moaned, once again pleasantly surprised by how gentle Kakashi was, especially in comparison to Yuriko’s domination style, but he also guessed that Kakashi was just as nervous and unused to pleasuring a man as he was. When Kakashi’s meandering mouth had made its way to Iruka’s hips, Iruka tensed, slightly tickled. He’d learned that the cut of his hips, especially at the iliac crest on either side was a spot for him, spiking his desire if a skilled tongue decided to linger and play in the slight dip.

Kakashi noticed Iruka’s tension and gazed up at his expression, trying to decipher where it was exactly that had caused his breath to hitch like that. While Kakashi explored, Yuriko grinned wickedly, reaching for her cane. She pointed to Iruka’s sensitive areas for Kakashi who grinned and tested it by nipping at where she’d pointed. Iruka gasped and twitched, so Kakashi did it again, receiving the same response. With a satisfied smirk, Kakashi’s tongue reached out and ravaged the area while his hand languidly stroked Iruka’s length and Iruka moaned out, panting and whining. Yuriko ran the tip of the cane along the opposite hip, up Iruka’s side, and along Iruka’s cheek and he whimpered, knowing exactly what it was. 

“Our little pet here is a bit of a masochist, Kakashi dearest,” she crooned, grazing the backs of her fingers along Iruka’s cheek before she lashed him across the chest. “Aren’t you, Iruka?”

“Ahng~! Y-Yes, Ma’am,” Iruka huffed.

She started tapping Iruka’s pecks with the cane softly, gradually increasing both the speed and intensity until Iruka was squirming. Kakashi paused his ravaging of Iruka’s hips to watch him squirm for a moment until a strong, pungent musk caught his attention. Kakashi looked at Iruka’s cock still in his hand to realize that it had begun to leak pre-cum again. It dribbled down the side of his shaft and Kakashi ran his fingers over Iruka’s tip, spreading the slick liquid and making a mess of his hand.

“I see…” Kakashi mused, his eyelids drooping as a surge of desire rolled through him. 

Kakashi licked Iruka’s tip, tasting him and Iruka moaned, not expecting Kakashi to go so far. When he didn’t stop there, however, Iruka’s eyes bulged behind the blindfold and mouth hung agape. Kakashi was awkward as he kissed and licked Iruka’s shaft, absorbed in his thoughts of how to properly service Iruka. Seeing him fumble, Yuriko smiled fondly. She made a clone and while she continued to caress and soothe Iruka’s welted pecks, the clone made its way over to Kakashi. She caressed his back, drawing Kakashi’s attention and smiled, gently maneuvering him so that she could lie down between his legs while he still had access to Iruka.

“Quiet your mind, Kakashi dearest,” the clone cooed. “Do as you would want it to be done for you.”

Without waiting for his response, the clone slowly took his length into her mouth eliciting a moan from him and it clicked for him that she was leading by example. While the clone serviced Kakashi, Kakashi tried again, taking Iruka’s length in and wrapping his tongue around it. Iruka moaned out and his hips involuntarily bucked, pushing him deeper into Kakashi’s steamy, wet, welcoming mouth. Kakashi hummed, putting pressure on Iruka’s lower stomach to keep him still like he sometimes had to do for Yuriko when her desire got the better of her and her body reacted of its own will. He continued, spurred on by Iruka’s panting, whining, and moans and Yuriko’s clone’s fervor with his own erection. Sweat prickled over Kakashi while he watched Iruka squirming under him and Yuriko tenderly stroking his hair off of his sweat-slicked forehead with pure love and affection in her eyes.

“You’re doing so well, pet,” she cooed. “Do you have anything to say to our Kakashi?”

Yuriko’s eyes met Kakashi’s as she removed Iruka’s blindfold, a smile on her lips. Iruka looked down to see Kakashi’s lips wrapped around his length and he bit his lip and suppressed a haughty moan before speaking up.

“It feels-- mmngh-- so good, Kakashi!”

Kakashi moaned and ran his free hand up Iruka’s stomach, caressing the definition of his muscles and Iruka whimpered. With a pleased smile, Yuriko dismissed her clone and walked her fingers over Iruka’s chest to meet Kakashi’s hand on Iruka’s abs before lacing her fingers with his.

“He’s just so pretty, isn’t he, Kakashi? And honest with this wonderfully perverted body of his.”

Kakashi slowly withdrew from Iruka’s endowment with a “pop” and he crawled over Iruka, nibbling, kissing, and licking his way up. When he’d reached Iruka’s neck, he bit into where it met his shoulder with a low, deep growl, laying claim to his new lover. Iruka stifled an aroused wail and it came out as a garbled mess of sounds as he threw his arms around Kakashi’s torso, holding his head to his neck. Yuriko moaned in Iruka’s stead, biting her lip and scratching along Kakashi’s spine which made his body tremble and fingers dig into the sheets.

When Kakashi released Iruka, Iruka’s body relaxed slightly and he lay there, panting, his erection painfully hard since he still hadn’t been allowed to cum yet. Turning his attention to Yuriko, Kakashi roughly grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger and pulled her in for an equally rough, animalistic kiss, another low growl rumbling in his chest. Yuriko responded with a chesty rumble of her own, snaking her fingers into his hair and pulling just hard enough for it to sting a little, their tongues wrestling for dominance. Kakashi pulled away and their eyes met, his hardened with lust and hers narrowed in playful defiance. She pushed him onto his back, his head hitting the pillows and she held up a single finger, silently demanding that he stay put while she turned her attention to a still slightly dazed Iruka. 

“Iruka?”

“Yes, Ma’am?”

“Isn’t our Kakashi so kind to have serviced your lewd cock like that? Be a good boy and thank him properly. Show him how talented that filthy mouth of yours is.”

Without hesitation, Iruka got on all fours and crawled between Kakashi’s legs. He didn’t allow himself to be embarrassed or awkward. His Lady had demanded that he repay Kakashi’s kindness and he couldn’t willingly disobey his Lady. Especially not when she was being so generous and ensuring that the focus was between them rather than on herself. With Iruka’s obedience, Yuriko turned her attention back to Kakashi with a satisfied grin on her face.

“Don’t you think I’ve trained him well, Kakashi dearest?”

Before Kakashi could respond, his eyes widened as Iruka swallowed his cock whole, his tongue dancing around Kakashi's shaft with ease and grace. Kakashi moaned and threw his head back into the pillows, lost for words at the amazing feeling. Yuriko giggled mischievously and caressed Kakashi’s cheek, making him look at her. Not liking the smug look in her eyes, Kakashi manipulated his chakra to cut her panties off before his hand darted to the back of her head and grabbed a fistful of her hair as she had done to him just moments before. Yuriko yipped in surprise but it quickly morphed into sensual moans as Kakashi’s mouth ravaged her neck, collarbones, and breasts and his hand played in her folds, fondling her sensitive little bean and massaging her vaginal walls.

“Squirm for me, Yuriko,” Kakashi growled, his fingers pumping into her fast and hard and producing the most erotic sounds as her wetness gushed around them. “Let us see you come undone. Show us whose body is truly the most beautifully erotic.”

Watching Kakashi uphold his dominance and Yuriko quickly succumb to him aroused Iruka even more than he already was. Of course, Yuriko’s dominance drove him crazy with fearful excitement, but he loved watching her truly shine and come into herself under Kakashi’s mere presence in all of its assertive manliness. Iruka hummed, sucking on Kakashi with gusto, Kakashi moaned and panted into Yuriko's neck, and Yuriko's chest heaved with her uneven breathing as her hips bucked into Kakashi's writhing digits. Yuriko felt her release drawing closer and closer and with it, so was the end of any sense of dominance that she had. She knew that as soon as she came, she'd be putty in Kakashi's hands almost literally and her desire to continue to ride the high would prevent her from maintaining that role. 

Meanwhile, Kakashi was losing his own battle against his release. If Iruka didn't stop, he'd have a mouthful of cum soon and Kakashi wasn't sure if Iruka wanted that. Iruka felt Kakashi's length throb and swell within his mouth and the taste of him had gotten slightly saltier. Noting her lovers' facial expressions, Yuriko guessed that Kakashi was close and took the opportunity to turn Kakashi's attention away from her and focus it on Iruka. 

"Iruka, my love, I think you're about to make our Kakashi cum. Is that what you want?"

With a short pause in his oral services only long enough to look at Yuriko quizzically, process what she'd said, and make a decision. Iruka's sultry gaze then turned to Kakashi and he slowly withdrew from his shaft but continued to stroke it in his hands.

"Does my mouth please you, Kakashi?"

Kakashi remained silent as he sat up, withdrawing his hand from Yuriko's nether regions covered in her fluids. With his other hand, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a deep kiss before turning his attention back to Iruka. Locking eyes with his brunet counterpart, he made a show of licking his hand clean of Yuriko's wetness before pulling Iruka into an equally deep, passionate kiss. 

Iruka moaned into it, allowing Kakashi's tongue to paint the inside of his mouth with Yuriko's flavor while they rolled over to trade positions so Kakashi was above him with Iruka's legs on either side of him. Kakashi pulled away and Yuriko's lips replaced his while her hand meandered over Iruka's chest, pinching his nipples and eliciting a sharp inhale of breath from him. Meanwhile, Kakashi gripped onto Iruka's hip, applying slight pressure to his groin while he tore open and put on a condom. With his hand still slick with saliva and Yuriko's fluids, he gently pressed a finger to Iruka's tight, virgin ring of muscles and slowly slid the digit in. Iruka's eyes bulged, body tensed, teeth clenched, and breath caught in his chest. 

"K-Kakashi! What are -?!" he huffed in bafflement. 

Yuriko stroked Iruka's hair, bringing his attention back to her, and purred, "Remember your colors, pet. Relax and trust our Kakashi."

With Yuriko’s reassurance, Iruka sighed and relaxed, locking eyes with her, but Kakashi's mind was gone, focused only on pleasure-- the pleasure of trusting his partners, of seeing their euphoric expressions, of being surrounded in their warmth-- the pleasure that he gave them, and that they gave in turn, and of the sweet release that was to come. He wriggled his finger within Iruka, pressing against his prostate and lapping at his hip. Iruka couldn't help the moan that escaped from deep within his chest and Kakashi took it upon himself to slowly add a second finger, and then eventually a third. Iruka's body trembled, but his gaze was unwavering as he looked into Kakashi's eyes, his lip between his teeth in desire. Without a single word, he said everything that Kakashi needed to hear; "I trust you. I'm ready."

Yuriko kissed Kakashi with a smile and took hold of Iruka's hand when she pulled away, turning her eyes to watch Iruka's expression while Kakashi replaced his fingers inside of Iruka with his length. Kakashi exhaled, one hand gripping onto Iruka's hip and the other balled around the bedding. Iruka's mouth hung open in a voiceless groan while he squeezed Yuriko's hand, and Yuriko cooed, caressing his hair with tender eyes and an adoring smile on her full lips. Slowly, gently Kakashi pulled out and back in, biting his lip and moaning softly and Iruka's expression softened and he groaned out as he adjusted to Kakashi's thick, hard length.

"How does it feel, Iruka?" she inquired, her gaze never leaving his face as she squirmed, attempting to create friction between her thighs. 

"Full," Iruka panted with a slight grin. “...but good.” 

“Me, too. I thought it’d be tight, but fuck,” Kakashi grinned back with a slight chuckle.

Yuriko hummed in delight, her smile big and catlike. When she felt Iruka's arm wrap around her waist, her eyes widened and she yelped in surprise as he pulled her on top of him. When his tongue slid into her sopping heat and sucked on her clit, a cloud of lust overtook her and she let her voice ring out, giving up on maintaining her dominant role. Kakashi's length twitched within Iruka at the sight and his grip on Iruka’s hips tightened, spurring the teacher on to ravage Yuriko's heated core even more. As Kakashi slowly rocked into Iruka, Iruka moaned into Yuriko, gripping onto her thighs, and Yuriko panted, her fingers tangled in Iruka’s disheveled hair and chest heaving with each labored breath. Kakashi gradually sped up, and Iruka found it harder and harder to focus on pleasuring Yuriko as his breath ran away from him with his own pleasure. Realizing it, herself, Yuriko dismounted from his face and coaxed Kakashi to kiss him, knowing that the slight change of position would force Kakashi even deeper into Iruka and heighten the experience for both of them. 

“Oh god!” Iruka hollered out, gripping the bedsheets with one hand and holding Kakashi’s shoulder in a vice with the other. “So deep! So deep!”

“Iruka~!” came Kakashi’s own strained voice in reply, fighting his orgasm. “Gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!”

Yuriko watched, biting her lip with her hand between her legs, playing with herself. As Iruka neared his own climax he pulled Kakashi further into him, crashing their lips together and groaning into it while Kakashi unloaded deep inside of him and Iruka’s load shot onto Kakashi’s chest. The musty, bitter scent of Iruka’s semen and the sight of her fantasy come true pushed Yuriko over the edge into her own orgasm and she collapsed beside them, a loopy grin splayed across her face as she gazed adoringly at the two of them, still lip-locked and intertwined. Kakashi was the first to pull away and grinned down at Iruka’s bedraggled state.

“I think I can officially say that, yes, I am attracted to you,” Iruka chuckled nervously, his cheeks crimson as he avoided Kakashi’s gaze.

“Oh?” Kakashi quirked an eyebrow and stifled his smug smirk as he glanced up at Yuriko with mischief in his eyes.

Yuriko’s heart leaped and her eyes widened in realization and that sly, devilish grin of hers snaked across her lips. Kakashi sat up, his now flaccid shaft still buried inside of Iruka, and Iruka heard it before he felt it-- the sound of the cane slicing through the air before it made contact with his sweat-covered chest-- and he yelped in surprised anguish.

“Be honest, Iruka, dear,” Yuriko demanded, her smile sinister as she, too sat up, and wrapped her arm around Kakashi’s waist. “Partial truths won’t do.”

She licked Kakashi’s chest, tasting Iruka on him before kissing Kakashi to give him a taste, as well. At first, Kakashi grimaced, unsure if he was comfortable with the idea but he quickly talked himself out of his aversion, considering everything else they had just done, and Iruka’s jaw hung slack as he watched. Kakashi and Yuriko both looked at Iruka with devilish intent and Iruka gulped. These two would be the death of him, he thought as he felt the spark of lust reignite within him and Kakashi both. 

“We punish those who aren’t honest… don’t we, Lovely?” Kakashi inquired of Yuriko, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing the side of her head.

“Yes, Sir. Swiftly.”

“So… is there anything you’d like to say, Iruka?”

Iruka asked for and was granted permission to touch before he sat up to join them and smiled as he wrapped his arms around them. “You most definitely have power over me, Kakashi, and I am more than just attracted to you. I’m not sure what exactly that means yet, but it is my greatest wish to please you… both of you.”

Yuriko couldn’t contain herself and let out a squeal of excitement as she tackled them both to the bed, showering them with kisses and they laughed, kissing her back, and each other. 

“Now, Yuriko… about this domination business…” Kakashi started with a grin and Yuriko’s smile instantly vanished.

_ Uh oh... _


End file.
